


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mild Angst, Reunions, Webber misses his adoptive mum, Willowson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: When Willow goes missing, a small part of Wilson does, too.





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Every few months, without fail, Willow goes missing.

Wilson wakes up and rolls over to face her, and she’ll simply not be there. The first time it happened, he had almost went mad. Now, it only serves to make him worried and pensive.

It’s noticeable to all the others. Her absence makes the camp seem glum and dull, the fire seemingly always too low and too dim. They will occasionally run out of charcoal, and for some reason, it feels almost wrong to go out and make it themselves without her there to enjoy the way the flames lick up the wood and devour it.

Wilson will sulk whenever she’s gone. There is rarely any tinkering done during those few days, no small chemical explosions followed by giddy laughing. It’s never as fun to experiment, Wilson finds, if Willow is not there to roll her eyes and tell him to come get dinner. Occasionally, Webber will go up and sneak his claw into Wilson’s hand and ask him for help with flower picking, leading him gently through the short walk to the meadow that Wilson no doubt knows of by heart. He still follows, however, and it always cheers him up slightly to point out the various types of flower to Webber, who makes noises of great fascination. That is the only time during her leave he ever seems like himself.

Without her cheerful heat, he becomes as cold and clinical as he used to be.

Whenever Willow returns she is always met with an ecstatic cry from the gentleman scientist followed by a bone crushing hug that is anything but gentlemanly. Willow will giggle, and nobody will ask where she was because they’ve long since learnt she refuses to say.   
The two of them will kiss enthusiastically, Wilson frequently cupping her face with awed tenderness, and that will be the end of it.

The night of her return, the fire is always stoked to its full height, fed properly and expertly so that bright flames of gold, orange and ruby red dance in the dark night sky, and Wilson will no longer suffer the small torture of an empty bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A small Willowson Drabble for y’all.


End file.
